It's in the blood
by TooManyFandomsToHandle
Summary: When Juvia, Levy and Lucy find themselves no longer in a world they call their own they are forced to fight for their lives, however with three supernatural bodyguards protecting them what could go wrong? Apparently a lot. AU. NaLu, GrUvia, GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

As any story would start, this one starts with a storm, cliché right? Right. Well the former day had been very hot, a heat wave you may call it, and as all hot days come to an end a storm would be waiting around the corner. So here it was.

The rain pitter-pattered against the glass window, a long streak of a baby waterfall running down it, if you wanted to look out of the window you would not be met with the cars driving past, nor the pavement which people were running across in an almost blind panic hoping to escape the deathly hands of a cold the next day, nor would you be able to make out the river which was just outside, you wouldn't be able to see that it was beginning to flood, overflowing with water it would catch people running past off guard, nor would you see the dim light of the lamppost standing straight against the pressure of the storm hitting it with all it's force, nor would you be able to see the lightening which would flash on the ground, illuminating the dark, grey sky above. No, you could not see any of this, and nor could Juvia.

She sat on the wooden table chair, her arm perched on the windowsill as she leant against her palm, seeking comfort from the rain. Although looking outside and being so close to the window made chills run throughout her body, she couldn't help but be drawn to it. As a child she would be told that water was in her blood. Stupid right? Well at times like these Juvia couldn't help but feel as though maybe it was true. At a very young age of three Juvia had been adopted, she was found as a toddler standing in the rain under a blue umbrella talking to a pond in a graveyard. The couple which had found her asked her where her parents were and Juvia wouldn't answer them, she just talked about the man in the pond. After being taken to a care come after two months of living with the couple, who didn't provide enough money to keep taking care of her, a distant aunt of hers found out about her and adopted her. Her aunt was kind in her own way, although she would complain about Juvia, shout at her, and make sarcastic comments about her, you could see she cared for Juvia.

Juvia wasn't the only one either. There was a girl her aunt had fostered beforehand. She had been a handmaid at where she used to live until her mother died and her father began to lose interest in taking care of her.

The two girls got on like regular sisters. Her name was Lucy, unlike her aunt and Juvia, she had golden blonde hair and brown eyes. She was sweet and Juvia always felt as though she should protect Lucy at all times. Unlike when Juvia's aunt would tell Juvia that water was in her blood, Juvia's aunt claimed that Lucy had celestial blood- which mean that she had star blood, which Juvia had been told when she asked her aunt what she meant- and although it sounded like favouritism, Juvia was able to see why she told Lucy that. Not only did her hair shine like a star but her eyes would too as though her soul was a star itself. It was fascinating! Her aunt also showed that she loved them both. She would tuck Juvia and Lucy in when they went to bed, reading them bedtime stories about mermaids, and dragons, and royalty, and she always made their favourite meal when they had done something good, which was very often. So often that she soon stopped doing it.

When Juvia was six, after living 3 years with her aunt, she was given a second sister. Another girl with blue hair, came into their lives. Her aunt claimed that she was also a distant niece and her parents had disappeared too. Lucy was the first to become friends with her, Juvia following in her footsteps. The girl was named Levy. She had been found abandoned in a shack within the woods, nothing but berries to keep her alive, she had been taken to the authorities. No one could find her parents and so Juvia's, and now Levy's, aunt had fostered her. As Lucy was told she had celestial blood and Juvia being told that she had water in her blood, Levy had been told that she had dreamer blood. When they had asked what it meant Juvia's aunt replied with a "If Levy ever-so wished it, she would be able to create anything she wanted." The three shrugged it off when they didn't understand no longer asking what it meant.

The three grew up together, like normal siblings would. And then suddenly when all three had only been a wall away, her aunt had suddenly disappeared. It made no sense however since the three girls, who were all the same age, were sixteen they were legally able to live in the house together. It brought distraught upon the three girls, so much so that it had almost seemed as though a black cloud had covered the sky above the house, raining occasionally when it wanted. From what seemed like a bright and happy home had turned into a depressing, dark place. One Juvia never wanted to stay in.

Juvia sighed. She had been thinking about this for too long, it was beginning to make her feel sick. She leaned away from the window, back into the chair. She felt goosebumps run up her arm as she looked over to the door. She was alone right now, well alone in the room that was. She looked around the isolated room. It was medium sized, not too big and not to small. Many objects within it, like the table, chairs, knife holders, cupboards, counters, the door and cutting trays were all wood. The table was wall, only holding four chairs at the side, sometimes it could be cramped whilst other times it can be spacious. The walls were white, not holding any colour made the mahogany wood stand out like a stain on a white shirt. Juvia exhaled from her nose, the window was large, taking lots of space within one wall, even challenging the black fridge in which was wider. She stood up, tucking the chair into the table, heading out the door, she took one last glance. It looked as though it was nighttime due to the storm, which made everything look dull and dark. Her lips drew a line as she walked away. She couldn't stand being alone anymore.

"Lucy? Levy?" She asked as she looked around the living room. There sat on the couch was the other blunette.

"Juvia?" She asked as she looked over her shoulder, and the couch. "Hey, when did you get in?"

"Juvia's been here all day," she smiled, sitting next to her they both looked at the television which was playing some kind of action movie. "Juvia wonders where Lucy is..."

"Oh, she's at work, you know being waitress at that restaurant, she has to stay there quite late," ah yes, now Juvia remembered. While they were getting ready to pay the next bill on the house, Lucy had suggested they got jobs. Levy was the first to get one, working at a library it was her dream job. Lucy was the next, having an offer to work at a restaurant she couldn't miss out on it. Then Juvia, she had become a teachers assistant. She didn't really do much however it paid well. She looked over to the window, it was just the same. The mini waterfall was just there. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Lucy. She was going to have to walk in that rain.

As the two girls sat silently they jumped, squealing at a loud sudden bang come from upstairs. They both had uneven breaths as they looked at the ceiling as though they could see through it in hopes of knowing what had happened. Juvia looked down to see Levy look as shocked as she felt. Both of them slowly backed to the door. "What was that?" Levy bit her lip the closer they got to the door. Juvia wasn't sure but when she looked away from Levy, to the door to the kitchen, which she had left open, there a black mass looked back at her. It was black, it had a mixture of purple, dark blue and a hint of red spiralling in the middle, like a black hole. She froze, the goosebumps which she had just gotten rid of all came rushing back to her, chills fell up and around her body, causing her to shiver. It was a portal. The only reason Juvia had come to the conclusion was because as she stared of it she saw something come out of it. It was made of black fur, it had sharp white fangs, and it was a large dog. Or a wolf was more like it.

Her jaw dropped at the sight of it and she almost forgot what was happening around her until the ear pitching scream from Levy caused her to gasp and jump back, grabbing Levy's arm she ran. As she opened the door to run out of the house, in a blink of an eye she was on her back on the ground, something heavy pinning her down to the floor, suffocating her, it smelt awful, causing it harder to breath than it already was. It snarled at her. She felt her heart beat out of her chest. She tried to push it off her however she could only feel handfuls of fur and pushing off her was obviously something which couldn't be achieved. She felt tears brim her eyes. She wanted to scream, her lungs burned, her throat was sore and now she felt as though her body would crush under the pressure, she was surprised it hadn't beforehand. When she tried to push even a sound out, nothing happened. She felt fur be stuffed into her mouth. It tasted awful. It tasted as though she was eating something from the bin. It was disgusting. She tried to spit it out; whenever she opened her moth though, more seemed to just fit back in.

She was going to die.

As she felt a wave of light-headedness wash over her, she also felt the weight from her body lift. Her body jumped up as she gasped for air. She felt tears flood down her eyes as she looked at the hill of fur next to her. As she tried to kick it away, whimpering she felt two strong arms wrap around behind her shoulders and under her knees, lifting her up from the ground. She was too much in shock to push away, she only stared at the black... Dog? Her eyes wide and bloodshot. What had just happened? Why had it happened? She coughed out a cry. She felt rain hit her skin, jumping at it, she looked up at the sky. She was outside. Before she could see who was holding her, they set out off into the rain. The rain was like little needles pinching into her skin as the ran.

They must've been going at a unimaginable speed since Juvia could only see blurs of everything, everything sounded distant and only happened for a second before it was replaced by something else. She soon started to feel the cold. It crept up her body slowly, taking in her form as she clung onto the broad shoulders of whoever was holding her... Wait who was holding her? She was about ask until her breath was sucked out of her at the sudden stop. He let go of her leg unexpectedly and Juvia clutched to him as she felt herself fall.

"Sorry," he grunted, pushing her back. Juvia looked up at who had, or at least she thought had, saved from that beast. When she up the first thing she saw was black hair. It was short and the bangs came over his dark eyes. As she looked at him she looked down to see that he was missing a t-shirt, her face beamed red as she covered her mouth to hold in a squeal. Before his eyes were scanning the area around them but when she stifled her squeal his eyes were drawn to her in confusion. "What's wrong?" His voice was low and she could hear concern inside of it. It shocked her. As she opened her mouth to reply to him a scream stopped her. Her eyes widened.

"Levy!" She shouted. She was about to set off into a run when she felt the arms wrap around her again. This time it was around her waist and over her mouth. She then felt him lean back, turning her around he covered her body with his own, one hand was still covering her mouth however the other was leaving against the brick wall behind Juvia's back. Wait when were there a wall? That was when she realised that she hadn't looked around their surroundings when they had stopped. She was alone with a stranger in somewhere she didn't know and her sister had just screamed. What was she doing just standing here? Coming to her senses, Juvia rose her hands and attempted to push him away. He grunted at her strength, obviously not expecting it. As she pushed him away a little he just pushed against her harder.

"Stop that!" He hissed within her ear. "I'm trying to help you!" Juvia would have replied instantly if his hand wasn't over her mouth, so to change that, she bit it. "Fuck!" He cursed, pushing his hand away, shaking it in the rain causing flecks of the water to splash over to Juvia, who by now was drenched and cold.

"Let Juvia go!" She shouted, pushing against him again. This time however he was knocked away from her. Her breath hitched at the sight at his body being flung away from her and into a brick wall at the end of the alleyway. He laid there still. She hadn't pushed him that hard had she? No, Juvia knew she didn't have that amount of strength.

She snapped her head to see who had done it only to see a teenager. He was about her age. Juvia felt her breath speed up as she backed away from the boy. His hair was drooping over his eyes because of the rain, small drops fell from it as he stared at Juvia. He had white pasty skin, it was as though he had rolled his body within flour for it to become so white. He was smaller than Juvia, maybe showing that he could have been younger? Juvia couldn't help but feel fear and dread clasp over her as she stared at the boy. It wasn't the toothy grin, showing off the canine like fangs, which made her feel as though her heart was being crushed by the fear, but it was his eyes. They were pure black. Just like the eyes you would see in Horror movies when people got possessed by demons. There was a small white reflection within the dark abysses on his face, a small circle which made them look as though they were made of glass. It was as though she was seeing her death within the darkness. It felt as though she suffocating once again, she had forgotten how to breath as she looked at the pale boy who sniggered at her.

"Mermaids are so much fun," he muttered pouncing at Juvia. Juvia screamed, raising her arms to hide her face as she tripped over her own foot falling onto the ground with a painful thud. She waited for the boy to land on her as she clenched her eyes shut, however nothing happened... As she opened her eyes she heard another high pitched scream, this time sounding as though a hundred people were doing it simultaneously. She looked up to see that the rain had finally becoming to stop, black dust roamed the wind, flowing away from the half naked boy stood in front of her, his back facing her, and Juvia. She felt herself exhale in relief when she realised that she was safe for the moment. As she stared at where the black dust had disappeared, she didn't notice the boy face her, crouching down, he sighed himself, letting a soft chuckle escape his lips.

"Listen," he begun after catching her attention. He stared into her eyes as he spoke. "Juvia. You're not safe right now, I need you to come with me," he held out his hand to her, "please?"

As Juvia stared into the dark blue orbs, the rain finally coming to a stop, she felt her heart beginning to pound once again after she was sure it had stopped beating, she was able to see that there was emotion swirling around them. She could see that there was a hint of anger, adrenaline, comfort and most of all there was concern. There was nothing which made Juvia feel as though she couldn't trust him. Everything he had done from the last half an hour or so had been to help her. And although she hated to admit, she felt as though she could trust the man. She nodded, "Juvia will come," she said taking his hand. He grinned at her, unlike the other grin she had received only moments ago, this one made her feel safe. He stood up, bringing Juvia along too, before he turned away from her, still holding onto her hand. They stayed where they were as he scanned the area around them once again. Juvia watched him before he turned back to her, muttering the words "let's go."

And as much as you are interested to know about Juvia's story aren't you interested in the other blunette's story? Yes, I'm sure you are. Well if you're that interested then why don't we see how she is doing? Of course we should really start at the beginning, right? Right.

Levy, a girl who was shorter than everyone, had been home for quite a while. As soon as she got in she had sat down on the couch and had turn the television on. She had to relax. Although it may sound that working in a library was easy, it certainly wasn't. After being in so early she had been faced with her boss telling her that many books had been misplaced by people who didn't want them anymore and it was her job to place them all in their correct places. To be honest, Levy did find it easy enough. It was a simple job. Although that wasn't what made her day tiring.

It was when her boss asked her to clean the room where they kept all the spare books. Again, it seemed easy right? Well it really wasn't. Once Levy was able to ram the door open she was met with a cluster of books. There were no more than maybe two books still hanging on the shelves when she had entered, the books upon the floor were scattered until you couldn't see the deep red carpet beneath them. There were papers which had fluttered up when she got the door open, sending dust her way which had made her sneeze. As she switched the light on, which was an unprotected bulb hanging from the low ceiling, lucky Levy was small otherwise she would have hit her head upon it a couple of times. When she had began to place the books back on the shelves, all the dust that it had been collecting for god knows how long had caused her to sneeze relentlessly for so long that her throat began to become sore from it. Not only that but when she began to find spiders and what not she had been screaming hitting them with the books she had picked up, even throwing them across the room. It made her shudder when they were out of sight, where could they have gone? She had forced herself not to think about what the creepy crawlies were doing as she cleaned.

When she was finally finished her arms were like jelly and she suddenly felt fatigue. All she wanted to do was to lie on the ground and fall to sleep however after seeing everything that the room had to offer, all she wanted was to get out of it. After that her boss made her dust and hover the whole library from top to bottom when people had left. When she had finally done she had wasted no time in trying to get home. She was lucky that she had come home when she did because as soon as she sat down she heard the rain begin.

Sighing she clicked through the channels, soon stopping on an old movie, The Matrix. She couldn't really say she watched many movies, maybe romantic comedies, so when she saw it on she couldn't help but smirk smugly, it was something her sister Lucy would watch if she really wanted to. She couldn't say that Lucy liked action movies but she couldn't deny that Lucy watched them either, it really all depended on what Lucy felt like.

As Levy sat watching the television she was jolted out of her thought by her other sister, Juvia. Turning her head towards her, she smiled. "Juvia?" She asked. "Hey, when did you get in?"

"Juvia's been here all day," Juvia smiled back, taking a seat next to her they both turned their attention to the movie on the screen. "Juvia wonders where Lucy is..."

"Oh, she's at work, you know being waitress at that restaurant, she has to stay there quite late," Levy remembered that Lucy had mentioned it when she had been leaving to go to her work. Both of them had to go in early so it was only logical that they would get ready together. Lucy had said it as she rushed out the door, her hair in twin pigtails placed up high on her head, with a frilly headband stuck upon her head as she wore a white dress under a black apron which was wrapped all around the bottom half and the chest piece of the white dress. At the shoulders it was puffy and it was also short, only coming up above her knees she wore knee high black socks in hopes to shield more skin than she was exposing. Levy was able to wear anything as long as she wore the plain black which had small writing saying she was staff and underneath the name of the library. Again, lucky her for not having uniform.

As the two girls sat silently they jumped, squealing at a loud sudden bang come from upstairs. They both breathed unevenly as they looked at the ceiling as though they could see through it in hopes of knowing what had happened. Juvia looked down to see Levy look as shocked as she felt. Both of them slowly backed to the door. "What was that?" Levy bit her lip the closer they got to the door. As she looked up at Juvia she could see the colour drain from her face as she looked over at the door to the kitchen, following where she was looking Levy screamed.

There crawling through the doorway from the kitchen was a large, almost, five foot on it's hands and feet, was a dog like creature indulged by black fur. Levy felt her whole body tremble and as her scream came to a close, suddenly and unexpectedly for Levy, Juvia grabbed her arm dragging her to the door, which made Levy trip, with one hand holding on Juvia she was left with the other to try and keep her up straight. Strangely, it did. But as she stood up straight reading herself to run for her life she left Juvia's hand be ripped from her own, causing her to scream once again. Levy stopped breathing when she saw the second black furred creature sprawled up upon her sister. As she was about to push it away a sudden sharp pain ripped through her body. It started at her shoulder, causing her to arch her back from it. First it burnt then soon it just became pure agony. Her eyes widened, the breath she had been holding in gasped out before feeling what sounded like her bone crunch.

She couldn't apprehend what was happening to her, it was all too fast. She felt blood rise through her throat before it became too full, spluttering it out in front of her she felt the teeth be ripped out of her shoulder, which she knew by now was by the large dog which had come from the kitchen. She crumbled to her knees, thankfully someone, or something, had caught her just before her whole body hugged the floor. The arms were strong although she was too much in shock. She felt the hands move until she was leaning against a chest. Her body trembled furiously. She felt more blood rise from her throat. As she laid in the persons arms she felt the sting and cold from the rain outside. All too soon everything around her felt heavy. She didn't know if it was because she was losing too much blood or because it was raining and being drenched made everything feel heavy. As she looked up at the grey sky she felt the person holding her place her leaning against a wall. She was now beginning to see black spots, that was all before she saw a flash a light, a scream plagued her tongue as she shot up from the lazy looking position she had previously been in.

The pain had gone as soon as she saw the light, glancing quickly at her shoulder she saw no blood, no teeth marks, no nothing. She stared at it before hearing a gruff voice.

"Fucking damn it, he told me to try and lay off using that," he muttered under his breath. Levy jumped at the voice, turning her head to where she saw it she saw a man with crimson eyes and long black curly hair. She could see only parts of him since she was now beginning to see raindrops fall from her eyelashes, only getting rid of them when she blinked. "Listen shrimp," he looked down at her which made her gasp. "I know you're probably clueless about everything that's happening but I need you to shut up screaming and come with me." Well, Levy could think of a hundred more nicer ways of saying it, but at that time she couldn't help but nod.

Shame on her! She had decided when she was flung over her shoulder as he set off in a run. She felt her face flush although when she saw one of the black dogs chasing them she couldn't help but stare at it. It had golden eyes. They were pretty eyes, although they were also deadly eyes. She sucked in a breath before hearing him say, "I hope you're not a dog lover," he chuckled darkly as he turned around and she heard a whimper. It sounded like a dog but when he set out in a run again she was able to see that he had attacked the creature. Should she feel happy or sad? Well apart of her felt pity although it tried to kill her so she should feel relieved.

"Who- wh- who are you?" She asked as she looked at the back of his head. She stuttered because of his shoulder was pounding into her stomach causing her breath to literally be knocked out of her.

He grunted again but remained silent. Levy gaped at his silent. "Hey," she said before he growled at her. He actually growled.

"Shrimp shut up." He said as he slowed down as the rain stopped. "The more you talk, the more you attract." Levy scowled at his words. Attract? Attract what?

"Well what about my sisters?" Asked Levy as she began to feel dizzy at being upside down for a long time.

"Dont worry, I'm sure ice boy and salamander are taking care of them," he said before he came a halt, putting Levy back onto her feet he glanced around them. "Come on- the longer we stay here the more danger you're going to be in, we'll meet your sisters later. But now I need you to come with me."

Wait did you just read that? Or did I just read that? It looks like both of the girls have found themselves with someone protecting them from... Well, something... But that's only two out of three, we cannot forget our little star now can we?

Lucy smiled as she placed the food down on the table, "I hope you enjoy your meal," the family sat by the table returned the smile, thanking her for the meal. She nodded before leaving. She had been working for quite a while, she was able to have a twenty minute break for a while however apart from that she had been working for a long time. She sighed once she was behind the swinging doors between the restaurant and the kitchen. God was she tired. If the bags under her eyes and the lines forming her head weren't enough proof, she really didn't know what did. She almost leaned into the wall until another waitress passed her, smiling brightly, she pretended as the girl walked passed her. If anyone saw her do that she would be in a great deal of trouble. To be honest at that point she couldn't wait until she got home.

As if her wish had been heard, only half an hour later she was allowed to leave. That was before someone called her... But she had just been told to leave. Dropping her shoulders she turned to the voice, putting on a smile she asked the same question for the hundredth time, "Yes, sir, what is it that you want?" She asked looking down at a boy. She blinked at first. His appearance was... Strange... He had bright pink hair and quite tanned skin. He also had onyx eyes however she didn't think that they were strange. He scowled up at her and scoffed. Her smile faltered. What was his problem? She repeated once more, "Yes, sir, what is it that you want?" Her voice containing almost venomous tone to it. He didn't flinch, just looked her up and down, she watched his eyes wander around her body, as though he was checking her out, although he didn't hold a creepy smirk or grin, he looked more conflicted if anything. "Sir," she demanded. His eyes stopped roaming and instead looked up at her own eyes.

"I want meat," was all he said, she opened her mouth to ask what type but the glint in his eyes told her that he didn't care. She nodded and turned, she placed a pretend smile upon her face once more, refusing to lose her already lost temper at the teenage boy. He wasn't worth her anger. She walked through the double doors walking up to a cook she asked for meat, not mentioning any specifics, when he had asked her, she just told him to give her any spares they had. When she was given a grey tray containing large amounts of meat on a plate, she walked back out.

Walking to the boy's table, she gently placed the tray down. "Thank you for ordering sir." She said before walking away. Finally she could go home- her thoughts were interrupted by the boy grabbing her by the wrist. The only reason she didn't glare at him straight away was because he had caught her off guard.

"Hey, listen," whispered the boy as he tugged her wrist once more for her to step closer to him. "Don't leave work yet."

He was no longer looking at her, his eyes searched around the restaurant. People were leaving meaning that he was practically the last costumer.

"I'm sorry sir but it's time for me to leave, so if I'm going to leave, I will." She pulled her hand away from his hand and rushed away from him. She was done, why should she have to put up with that weirdo? She didn't even turn to look at the boy but somewhere inside her she had guessed that he probably was shocked at her suddenness in leaving. But she didn't have to put up with him; no one could tell her otherwise! Of course an outburst like that had shook her a little, who did that anyway? A creep? Apparently.

She relayed what had happened, the boy had been roaming her body, if he wasn't searching for something, which she then looked around her dress, there wasn't anything on it- then why was he staring at her? Her brows narrowed as she felt a knot tie in her stomach. She suddenly became self aware and she didn't like it. She sighed shaking her head, don't worry Lucy, he was only a creep. She inhaled deeply before exhaling, calming her nerves as she changed from her uniform to her usual clothes. She had gone to her work in her uniform just because of the fact that it would have meant she didn't have to waste time for when her shift began, however she had taken a bag with her usual clothes so when she ended her shift she wouldn't have to walk home in the dark in a short dress. Mind, she wasn't a hundred percent she was comfortable with walking to school in the uniform.

Frowning once changed she folded her uniform and put it in her bag. She placed the bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, passing the area of the restaurant to exit the building. She smiled, giving a couple of staff a little wave goodbye. As she walked out she failed to notice the pair of eyes which followed her. She gasped at the rain. She hadn't known that it would have been pouring it down! She held in a squeal as she pushed her hood onto her head from her coat. She was already drenched in seconds, she almost didn't put her hood up however she thought that it wouldn't be so bad. She ran through the streets; to her home. She needed to get put of the rain before she got a cold!

As she ran she skidded around the corner she accidently bumped into someone. Stepping back quickly she apologized, "I'm so sorry, I was just in a big rush and I couldn't see you-" the man she had ran into chuckled.

"No, no," he said gently, placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. "You really don't need to apologize."

Lucy smiled warmly, nodding before looking properly at the man. At first because of the darkness and the rain it had made it hard to see the man's features until she was under the umbrella with him. Her eyes widened, his eyes... They weren't... Normal... They were black. Just pure black. Even around the pupil was pure black. Lucy heard herself take a deep breath in. The man's smile faded into a stern frown, his whole face dropping along with the umbrella he has been holding.

As Lucy was about to run away the man grabbed her wrist. She screamed at the force he gripped her with, it felt as though he was about to break her hand off. She whimpered as he brought her closer to him. "P-please- let me go!" She felt tears rise up in her eyes, some falling already down her cheek. The man only chuckled and brought her closer, chanting something Lucy didn't understand under his breath. Was he speaking another language? No, no language she had ever heard of sounded like he was. It was more like he was growling, it was scary. She struggled against the man's grip until she felt the man let go. She winced at the loud crash which came from him being run over. She panted before feeling more foreign hands grab onto her. She didn't have time to scream when she was turned around faced with crimson eyes.

"Lucy Heartfilia," whispered the red eyed man. Lucy stared at his pale face, his black curled bangs which reached his cheekbones and his crimson eyes. As she stared into her eyes she felt her body go numb, she saw his mouth moving although she couldn't hear a word he was saying, instead she just leaned into him. As she looked at his mouth she saw that his normal white teeth changed, they were no longer normal but they were fangs. He looked just like a... Vampire. As her head tilted, as if on instinct, she saw him smirk, her eyes becoming half lidded as though he was draining her energy from her. As she saw him take a deep breath something snapped her back into reality. She wasn't sure what it was; or how she was able to do it, however whatever clasp he bad on her had suddenly disappeared. Jumping away from him, which was pretty easy since he wasn't holding her tightly. The man growled at her, "What do you think you're doing?" He asked before snapping his fingers. Lucy gasped when she looked from her left to her right, there black dusts appeared, swirling upwards until they were taller than Lucy, and in a sudden moment she felt arms grab her own.

She screamed.

The arms were strong and they refused to let her go as she struggled against them. "Let me go!" She demanded, gritting her teeth in anger she turned her attention to the hold man. Now Lucy was no longer shivering from the cold, she was trembling from the fear- something about the bone crushing grip and the hypnotic eyes she had been looking into causes her to think that maybe these people weren't human. And if she had known sooner, she would have known that there was no way they were humans.

The man's smirk reappeared as he grabbed her by the chin, "You're mine," something within his eyes told Lucy that he truly believed that she was his. Mind,Ucy did not think that at all. When he got close enough she kicked her leg upwards. There she was sure it had hit its destination when his face contorted in pain and he winced, falling to the ground as he held his precious "family jewels". Lucy couldn't help but smile in victory however when the two men's grip beside her tightened she felt as though they were fracturing her bones. She clenched her jaw, refusing to let out a single cry. She couldn't seem weak, no not in front of humans or monsters.

The man wheezed as he stood back up, huffing out a breath as he glared at Lucy. "Big mistake."

The man signalled the two men to disperse, which they did in a poof of smoke once again, and he grabbed Lucy by the waist again, he forced her to stare into his crimson orbs until Lucy felt her whole world slip once more. Again, it didn't work like the vampire had planned.

"Oi, Waitress girl! I'd get away from him if I were you!" She didn't know how or why but as soon as her head shot up and her eyes widened. She shoved the man away from her, taking stepsa away from him. As she walked backwards from the frowning... Vampire? She stopped when she felt her back be pressed against something. Turning her head she saw the pinkette from her restaurant. He looked pissed. She gulped as he put his hands on her shoulders, leading her around and begin him before letting go and cracking his knuckles, grinning. Lucy stared at the two, suddenly she was pushed back more by the pinkette before he ran towards the man. The vampire- yes, that was now what Lucy was calling it- ran towards the pinkette; both colliding fists the vampire was thrown back. Lucy gaped at what she saw, the vampire was on fire, like purely on fire. She watched him set a blaze before he literally turned into dust.

"Pathetic," the pinkette sighed before looking back at Lucy.

It was raining...

And the vampire had set aflame.

How?...

Lucy stared at the boy in front of her. Slowly she raised a finger when he made eye contact with her. "W-what are you?" She asked trying not to show she was scared, nevermind the fact that she was trembling furiously.

The boy sighed before turning towards her probably with all his body. "The name's Natsu," he greeted before smirking. "And I'm a a dragon."

"Excuse me?" Lucy narrowed her eyes before shaking her head. "Are you kidding me?" She asked as she shook her head more furiously, her hood falling from her head. "A dragon? Do you think I'm an idiot?" She asked. "You're absolutely crazy."

Natsu glowered at her as he walked over to her, grabbing the collar of her t-shirt, bring her face close to his. "Listen to me, waitress girl, what do you know about dragons? Or even vampires? Or anything?"

Lucy stared at him, she would have fought back, if she had not seen his onyx eyes staring into her she couldn't help but lose her words in her throat.

"They... Don't exist..." She whispered, a croak in her voice. Natsu clenched his jaw as he shook Lucy slightly in anger.

"I have to protect you?" He scoffed. "You're nothing but a clueless little girl, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Lucy suddenly found the voice she had lost only moment before.

"Right now you and your "sisters" are in danger, so whether you wanted to or not," he grabbed her hand and began to walk.

"Get off me!"

"No, you need to come with me!"

"Who says?"

"Everyone! Every single person we meet!"

"Get off me you creep!"

"Just shut up will you?"

"Why should-" between their argument Lucy screamed when a large black dog came into view, her sister and another man dragging her away from it, all running towards him and Lucy.

"Natsu!" The raven haired boy shouted. "Run!"

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted not long afterwards. "You need to get away!"

Natsu smirked smugly, turning his head to Lucy, "I told you that you needed to come with me to protect you."

Lucy's gaze changed from the beast, to her sister, to the man who was holding her hand, to Natsu. "You need to protect me from... That?" She asked, pointing to the beast, biting her lip.

"Yep. So, tell me- do you value your life?"


	2. Chapter 2

Juvia ran along side Gray. The beast which was chasing them- a werewolf Gray had called it hadn't he? She wasn't sure however she tried her best to keep up. "Listen, Juvia," he called out to her, looking back at her for a second. "I've got to tell you: You know when I said that this thing which is chasing us is a werewolf? Well we're running towards a river and I know you have no idea what's going on, but as soon as we jump I need you to hold onto me, alright?" Juvia didn't have time to answer.

"Natsu!" The raven haired boy shouted. "Run!"

"Lucy!" Juvia shouted not long afterwards. "You need to get away!"

Natsu smirked smugly, turning his head to Lucy, "I told you that you needed to come with me to protect you."

Juvia's gaze stayed upon her sister as she spoke and pointed behind her. She looked at the boy stood next to her. He looked the same age as all of them. He had pink hair and was tanned but that was all Juvia could make out from being so distant from him.

"Juvia!" Gray shouted as he suddenly took a sharp turn to the left, the werewolf behind them skidded to a stop for a moment, deciding whether to go to Juvia and Gray or to the pinkette and Lucy. The reason Gray had warned Juvia was because at that moment she saw what he was talking about. There a rather large river in front of them. Gasping in a breath she waited until he spoke again, "Jump!" He shouted, leaping into the dense water he dragged Juvia with him. She clenched her eyes when she felt the water surround her. Suddenly it felt as though there were a thousand needles pinching every cell within her body, painful wouldn't be the word which Juvia would use to describe it. More like agony when she felt the cold seep through her skin to her bones, it wasn't winter however it was close by- meaning that the water would have been becoming swollen and freezing. She screamed however no sound came out, just a load of bubbles which clouded her vision and a mouthful of salty water. She felt her lungs contract at her let go of the only oxygen she had, they began to burn after a while- begging her to breath however Juvia had long forgotten about anything. Slowly her body began feeling numb- even her eyes were stinging and heavy against the water which surrounded her. She had noticed beforehand the empty feeling within her palm, she must have accidently let go of that boy's hands- Gray was is?- when they had hit the water. Juvia didn't know if she was sinking or floating but whatever she was doing, it was painful, too painful to move or try to fight against it. Slowly her eyes closed, allowing herself to accept her current situation. Was she really accepting herself to die? Apparently so.

As she let her last thought slip her mind, she felt something brush against her arm. Fingers? No, it couldn't be... She hadn't known what it was as she felt herself fall deep into the darkness...

Until she left something hard press against her chest causing the water which had been trapped within her lungs to come choking up her throat. Instinctively she laid upon her side as the salty left her body. Gasping for air when it had finally come out, she groaned. Upon hearing a sigh of relief, she fell back onto her back, looking up to see the dark haired boy. He had his eyes closed as he tried to regain his breath, his face looked relaxed and that was the moment Juvia realised. He had just saved her life. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks, as she continued to stare at the boy. She had died, yet this stranger had saved her life. No he wasn't a stranger- he was Gray. The boy who had saved her life three times now. Opening his eyes once again, her eyes met his. He blinked in shock at first, obviously not expecting her to be staring up at him, however they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

As Juvia continued to stare, she couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked upon grey sky. When a crack of sun came shining her eyes widened, she realised that his attractiveness had changed to godlike.

"Gray-Sama..." She muttered. His brows narrowed as he tried to work out what she was talking about.

"Eh?" He questioned after coming up with nothing. A bright smile captured Juvia's lips as she jumped up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around Gray's shoulder she repeated her mutter, only this time much louder.

"Gray-Sama saved Juvia's life- again!" Gray jerked back, not only from the surprise hug but how loud she had shouted.

"H-hey, come on now," he said as he tried to push the girl off his lightly.

She didn't let go...

He tried to do it again, this time a little harder. "Please let go..."

She hummed although it seemed as though she hadn't heard him. Or she was ignoring him completely...

He pushed her for the last time, this time his strength had been able to rip her body from his. She didn't seem bothered however, she only stared at him with googly eyes. For some reason Juvia felt a strong attraction between her and Gray- was it love? No, it was too soon, but it was something which filled her heart with something warm and fluffy, it was nice.

"Come on," he sighed, standing up, he held a hand out for Juvia to take. "We should go meet the others," Juvia nodded, taking his hand she stood up.

"Juvia hopes Gray-Sama don't mind Juvia asking, but what is going on?" Juvia asked as she walked beside Gray, there hands swinging past each other rather than entangled like before.

"Right, I couldn't really explain it to you because you were getting chased," Gray sighed and stayed silent for quite a while, making Juvia become nervous of what he was going to say. "Well I guess I should start with telling you about the planes of this world and mine. You see there is a world parallel to this one- my world- however it wasn't always like that: Both worlds were once one but were ripped apart. In my world, we have many different blood types which separates us like races - unlike yours, we don't really have all that much of cats, dogs or any animal you see everyday or rarely in this one, instead we have creatures which would usually be conjured up in dreams or nightmares. That werewolf we had been running from was one of those creatures.

Whilst he wasn't a pure blood- pure bloods don't have human forms- he is pretty dangerous and that was him in his wolf form. We have many creatures like him in my world. Every mythical creature in this world is a reality in mine and in my world every mythical animal is reality in this world."

Juvia blinked before narrowing her eyes. "So everything made up in Juvia's world, is a creature in Gray-Sama's world, and everything made up in Gray-Sama's world is an animal in Juvia's world?"

"Precisely," he nodded before continuing, "And so in my world we are able to pass through this world in and out freely, although it's against the rules, and you get in serious trouble if you even attempt it. And I know what you're going to ask, why aren't I going to get in trouble? It's because I have permission. After the Royal family heard about your whereabouts, they have been searching for you for quite a while, although with that information a bounty has also been placed on your head. The reason why you were attacked earlier."

"Huh? But Gray-Sama said the "Royal family"? What does the Royal family want to do with Juvia?" Juvia asked as they finally got back into the streets. As they walked, she noticed Gray began to walk a little closer to her.

"Yeah, I was about to explain that part to you too, you see Mermaids are becoming extinct and there is only a handful, you Juvia are a pure blood, something which the Royal family need right now," Juvia stopped. Wait did he say mermaid? She stared at the pavement, which was now shining against the sunlight, she was a mermaid? "You okay?"

"How?" She squeaked. "How is Juvia a mermaid?"

"Listen, I know that you don't know how to control it now, but you are- and I'm here to protect you and get you safely to Atlanta." Juvia looked up at him.

"So Gray-Sama will teach Juvia how to be a mermaid?" She beamed, stepping towards him, a grin appearing over her frown.

"W-well not yet but..." Gray stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck, looked over to a building in the background. "Yeah I guess I have to teach you. And could you please call me something else?"

Juvia shook her head, she couldn't call her Gray-Sama anything but Gray-Sama because he was her Gray-Sama and whilst he was her Gray-Sama he would be named Gray-Sama otherwise he would no longer be Gray-Sama and Juvia could no longer call him Gray-Sama meaning it wouldn't be Gray-Sama and not being able to call him Gray-Sama would be upsetting to Juvia so she would call him Gray-Sama and he would be called Gray-Sama by Juvia.

"Right," Gray sighed.

"Why can't Gray-Sama teach Juvia how to be a mermaid now?" Juvia asked as she shivered, realising how cold it was.

"Because right now we just have to get you to safety, with this bounty who knows who could come after you," he explained. "Besides, I'm a bad teacher anyway."

Juvia shook her head, with a small smile. "Juvia thinks Gray-Sama would be a great teacher."

As the two talked the conversation drew down until there was only a comfortable silence. As Juvia looked around she saw that they were quite close to her house. Except Gray seemed determined not to go back there, which Juvia understood why not. She and Levy had been attacked there.

As she watched her surroundings every new corner they turned, they began to change. She soon found herself feeling slightly vulnerable at the unfamiliarity. The usual houses she was used to seeing: two stories high full of red bricks, with small gardens and attached to each other in a long row, with small windows on each side, top to bottom and with homely curtains hung up. However now she was in new territory. Large expensive houses, ones with ackers of land, long runways with a fountains waiting to be glanced at in the middle, expensive ornaments looking as though they had come from another world and large metals gates with long silver bars and gold plated locks. This was the part of town which Juvia hadn't even known had been there.

The more they walked onwards the more the houses began to disappear before they were no more. Now Gray and Juvia were just walking in a field and what seemed like hours, Gray stopped. There in front of them was a large lake. The lake looked deep and the surface of the water shone like silver under the sunlight, catching Juvia's breath away. This was somewhere where she had been in before.

"Where are we?" Juvia gulped, although she already knew, she felt goosebumps run up and down her body causing her to shiver. Her eyes ran over the silver lining of the water, it looked dense and Juvia knew that if anyone was going to jump in, they would never reach the surface ever again.

Gray sighed, "The lake where me and my partners had decided to bring you to."

"Juvia's been here before but... It had been a long way away from here..." Muttered Juvia as she crouched down, letting her finger dip into the water.

As her index finger dipped in, she felt the water swirl around her finger, instead of it feeling just a little heavy from the water, it kind of felt as though she had just put her finger through a glove. Curious of what it would be like if she put her whole hand in, she did. Just as her finger did, she felt her hand feel as though it had been placed into a glove. "How strange..." Juvia whispered.

"You know this water isn't from your world?" Gray asked, who had now crouched beside her. As she looked up at him she saw that he was bow looking at her- instead he was looking at her hand. Glancing back down, her cheeks beamed read as he dipped his own hand down into the water. As she watched his hand go over hers her eyes widened. His hand was no longer the pale skin which covered his body, it had changed. As the water bobbed up and down his wrist his skin had changed which looked like scales. The scales were a deep blue- a blue which matched his eyes- they layered over each other up to his knuckles where they seemed to spread out a little before disappearing at the tips where only the blue colour was left. His finger nails longer and sharper and were pure black. Juvia stared at his hand- how strange it was. "This water is from my world, the silver tint is just this world showing the veil over it."

"Gray-Sama's hand is..." She couldn't draw her hand away from his hand, which had bow let go of her own and was next to hers.

"I was appointed to collect you because you're not the only mer-person here." He said as he took his hand out of the water, shaking the droplets off before looking back at her. "You see the Royals hadn't actually appointed me to collect you directly," Gray explained, "In fact it was just my guild which appointed me to collect you. Out of many people, the master had chose me to get you because we are both same. But don't get me wrong we're not actually the same- I'm an Ice Shark and you're a Water Serpent."

"What is a "Ice Shark and a Water Serpent"?" Asked Juvia as she took her hand out of the water.

"Oh yeah... I forgot this is all new to you," Clearing his throat Gray looked over at the water. "You see in nearly every person from my world there is a type of blood which consists of magic. There are many different types, and different types of that type. Like, use us as an example, you are a Water Serpent- a name given a hundred years ago to the people who have your type of blood. A Water Serpent had been given because it was those with your type of blood had the power to manipulate water and change even change there body into water, and long ago they had been used as spies, seeing as though they sly and sneaky people began to call them "serpents" you know, like the myth of the snake? Or a snake...?"

Juvia nodded. "So Juvia is a Water Serpent and Gray is a Ice Shark? What is a Ice Shark?"

"Well an Ice Shark is what type of blood I have. An Ice Shark is able to create Ice but cannot control water like a Water Serpent can. The reason for the name is because the fact that they can make ice makes it Ice and for the Shark, because when a war had broke out, something I'll tell you about later, it was up to the Ice Sharks to be the offense within the war and because of the shark being the strongest in all of the sea creatures they were named after it in tribute." Gray explained, standing up. "I think they've finally arrived."

Now we know what's going on with Juvia why don't we check on Levy?

"Who exactly are you?" Questioned the small blunette as she walked beside the large teenager. He had put her down from his shoulder a while back, and she was able to walk on her own two legs again. Levy couldn't help but stare up at him. It wasn't his tallness which made him look so strange, it was his crimson eyes. Levy had never seen anyone with red eyes before, they enticed her.

He grunted a reply to her; making her pout. "Well what's your name?" She tried again. This time she got a reply which were up to her standards.

"Gajeel." He, technically, growled. Levy nodded. Levy blinked up at him, that was an... Unusual name... But she couldn't really say anything, she had met people with very strange makes so his name wasn't all that bad. Smiling she walked a little faster, since after his reply she had slowed down slightly causing a small gap between their paces.

"That's a nice nam-" suddenly she felt her back being slammed into a wall. The bricks felt as though they had shattered her bones. It had all happened so quickly that she didn't have time to scream, or do anything but get the wind knocked out of her. Tears rimmed her eyes as she collapsed onto her knees until she instantly regretted it when a shock of pain shot through her body from her knees all the way to her head. It hurt. Panting she tried to get up however her body wouldn't allow it and once again she fell down onto her knees causing the same pain run through her again. "W-what the..." She wheezed as she cranked her neck to look up. Unlike before when she had been bit and on the brink of death, Gajeel didn't curse, there was no flash of light and the pain stayed roaming her body almost as if it was violating her very body. As she made eye contact with crimson orbs, she felt a warm wet streak run down her cheek down under her chin when finally broke from her flesh. A lump caught her throat as she stared up at him. He was stood there, his face hard. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. "W-why the-"

"Why didn't I let you die before?" A sinister grin took hold of his lips, showing off the sharp pointed teeth. Levy swallowed the lump in her throat as she awaited his next words. "It's simple really, I couldn't let you die then because I need you alive- although they never said that you couldn't be hurt." Levy tried once again to stand up, this time she pushed through the wave of pain until she was standing. She trembled furiously as her body refused to do as she wanted and it felt as though the ground beneath her would suddenly go crashing down if she tried to move. But what other choice did she have?

Before Levy even had a chance to run, or even take a step, she felt fingers grip the roots of her hair, throwing her back against the wall. This time she couldn't fall down onto the ground because the very same hand which had gripped the bold of her hair was now clenching rather tightly onto her neck, slowly raising her up until she was taller than Gajeel himself. Her eyes stung, opening them was like putting a million eyedrops into your eye at the same time. With one eye open and one closed she looked down at Gajeel, her arms rose as she dug her nails into his skin although it was no use because he didn't even since. He still had the toothy grin, which now looked even bigger, as he stared up at her. Her lungs soon began burning, as though they had been thrown into a fire, Levy wouldn't have been surprised if smoke had coke out of her mouth when she began her coughing fit. Black spots filled her vision before she could no longer hold onto consciousness. The feeling was alien as her numb body fell- she knew she was no longer conscious so this feeling of falling wasn't real yet... It felt as though she was plummeting face first into nothing. Was she dead? Or was this just a dream?

...

To say that Lucy wanted to slap the pinkette was an understatement- if she wasn't running for her life, she would have destroyed the boy! However, as mentioned before, she was running for her life. The beast, which the boy- Natsu?- was teasing, was seriously speeding up. "Will you stop that!" Lucy almost screamed as she glared at the boy. His grinning face changed to a pout when he looked over at her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're scared," a smirk played his lips as he stopped, grabbing Lucy's shoulders, he stopped her. He snaked his arms around her waist as he placed her in front of the beast as it ran at full speed at them. "Go on deny it." He whispered within her ear.

Lucy's breath sped up the closer it got. She shook her head furiously as she tried to pry the pink haired boy away from her. "Let me go!" She screamed before her eyes shot open as the beast was so close just one leap away and she would have been it's dinner...

Except she wasn't...

As the beast lounged itself into the air Lucy felt the boy pull on her waist out of the way. She watched as if in slow motion the beast go from in front of her to her watching it from the side. It was so close that she felt as though if she had reached out her hand she would have been able to run her hand through the fur of it. Gulping she watched it skid on the wet road, losing its balance.

She had been so captivated by it that she hadn't heard Natsu's chuckled, nor had she felt him let go of her waist and grab her wrist. She only realised when it was too late and he had began running again. She couldn't really say anything, her mind had been overrun with so much panic that now all she wanted to do was just lay down. Of course that couldn't have happened because as soon as she got the pacing of running along with Natsu, he stopped, jerking her back.

"What the hell is it now?" Lucy asked as she stared at Natsu, scared of what he may do to her next. Although when she realised what he had been looking at she couldn't believe it. Her breath was caught within her throat as she stared. "I-is that..." She couldn't believe what she was seeing. There of the wall was none other than her sister, Levy, attached to the wall as if crucified. Lucy froze. What more could she do? Natsu had let go of her wrist and had started to walk towards the blunette. "I'm guessing Jet and Troy weren't the ones who helped your sister..." Natsu gritted his death as his hand became engulfed in fire. Normally Lucy would have screamed and told him but after everything she just watched him was he melted the iron around Levy's wrists. When she fell Natsu catches her effortlessly.

"I-is she?" Lucy started walking towards them when Natsu turned to face her and he shook his head.

"She's fine, she's just a little hurt," Natsu's eyes narrowed before hearing a growl. Since they had came into an alleyway to detach Levy from the wall they had secluded themselves. Well that was before Natsu put Levy leaning against the wall before grabbing Lucy's shoulders, shaking her frantically as he asked, "Can you use you're magic yet?"

Lucy blinked and shook her head. Sighing, he turned towards the beast, walking towards it he breath in deeply and as the beast was about to pounce Lucy shut her eyes, not wanting to see the pink haired boys death. Mind, when a wave of heat washed over her and a howling screech rang in her ears she was glad she closed her eyes. Because when she opened them, all that was left was Natsu standing where he had been when the beast looked ready to attack, with flames circling around him.

"Come on," he said in a serious manner, walking towards Levy and picking her up. "I'd rather not have to save you for the fourth time today," he grinned and Lucy saw it. Was this a joke to him? Lucy tsked as she followed him.

"I can protect myself you know!" She argued, crossing her arms.

"Sure." Was all Natsu said. They walked past the streets. They all looked exactly the same as they walked, it was kind of frightening of how similar all the houses were. Lucy was even going to question whether or not they were going in the right direction, actually now she thought about it, she didn't even know where the hell they were heading to. She prolonged it when they came to a field, a rather large one at that but when they reached a lake and he set Levy down, Lucy couldn't help but feel very out of loop.

"So, uh, where are we?" She asked fidgeting on the spot as she walked over to her sister.

"Just somewhere we need to be." Natsu replied, shrugging as he walked to the rivers edge, crouching at it. "Hey, come over here," he said.

Although Lucy shouldn't have since she didn't really know the guy, she had left her sister to crouch down at the river with Natsu. "This is magic," he said, cupping some of the water in his hand. It spilled from his hand in moments but Lucy was able to see the silver tint it has, showing it wasn't normal water. "It's a gate from your world to mine," he grinned, as though he was proud for saying it. "So do you know what we have to do now?" He asked as he stood up, making Lucy jump out a gasp as he walked over and picked Levy back up once again. "We've got to take you home," and with that he ran and dived into the water, Levy still cradled in his arms. Lucy sheltered her self with her arms waiting for the splash that never came. Blinking she let her arms drop as she stared at the water, there was no splash, no ripple, nothing. It was as though it had been undisturbed.

"What the-" she asked before she felt saw Natsu pop his head of the water, gasping for air. Now she was able to see the ripples around his neck before he swam back over to the edge where she was still crouched.

"You ready?" He asked as he raised a hand towards her. Lucy stared at it backing away.

"Where did you take my sister?" She asked before she fell onto her bottom, hissing from the suddenness.

"Don't worry, she's safe now," Natsu grinned as he got out of the water, wiping the water from him, he approached Lucy. "Come on, trust me on this, Luce."

Lucy caught the nickname and glared at him. "Who in the hell gave you the right to call me that?" She asked. She was going to continue her rant of respect and anything else along those lines when Natsu tripped unexpectedly and landed on her. Although he had only landed on her, Lucy's face beamed red as she pushed him away from her. "W-what the h-hell was that?" she asked cradling herself once Natsu had been pushed away from her.

"No idea..." Natsu rubbed his head before grabbing her wrist, taking the advantage of their closeness. "Just come on." He said. Lucy struggled against him but it was no use before just as soon as he jumped into the water, she went flying with him.


End file.
